


Kinktober 2020 - Day 21: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism (Rust, NSFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dom Underfell Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rust, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underlust Grillby (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), Voyeurism, underfell sans/underlust sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Everyone in Underlust will get to see Red and Lust's claiming!
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 21: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism (Rust, NSFW)

Monsters waited impatiently in the queue in front of Grillby’s strip club. Tonight was a special show, a kind that was rarely seen in Underlust, and  _ everyone _ wanted to see. Grillby had even had to print tickets so his club wouldn’t be overrun. Plenty of people were upset about that… that is, until they learned that MTT TV would be recording the whole thing live. That had cheered them up.

Inside and backstage, two naked monsters were nervous. Lust, the Sans of this universe, was going through his stretching routine for the fourteenth time. Red, the Sans of Underfell, was pacing back and forth in their tiny dressing room growling.

“why can’t we go out and just do it already? i know, i know, you want people to see, but i can’t fucking wait anymore! i want to make you mine already!”

Lust laughed and captured his impatient lover in a hug. “it’s just a bit longer, love. just an hour.”

Red groaned but nuzzled the joining of his shoulder and his neck adoringly. “i know, i know! i just wish it would come already!”

Lust grinned lasciviously. “oh, it’s going to  _ cum _ alright. just you wait.”

=====

Silence fell over the crowd as the two stars of tonight’s event stepped out on stage. They both had their ecto-bodies summoned; Lust’s with a pussy and Red’s with a dick. They’d been oiled down within an inch of their lives and looked stunning. Someone even whistled, and Lust grinned.

“gorgeous, ain’t he? too bad he’s going to be claiming me tonight. you’ll have to have both of us if you want to enjoy him,” Lust said with a wide grin and a wink. He had his hands on his hips.

Red grinned and wrapped a possessive arm around Lust. His other one reached down and started playing with Lust’s clit to get him wetter. “yep, you heard right, bitches. this absolute gem of a monster is mine! you’re lucky we’re in the mood to let you all see. i’m not usually that generous with my things.”

Lust shuddered, clearly loving the possessive language Red was using. “oh, please, fucking take me, red. i need you!”

“fu~uck, yes, sweetheart. get your ass over here!” Red growled, his dick throbbing. 

Lust quickly obeyed, spinning around to face Red. His hands reached down to spread his own lips and presented his neck to Red. The invitation was too much for Red to resist. He rumbled out another growl as he lined his dick up with Lust’s pussy, then snapped his hips and pushed it inside in the same instant that he bit down hard on Lust’s neck. The whole room gasped as magic swirled them, the light of it glinting off their oiled bodies like holiday lights wrapped in a silver garland. It was the most stunning sight anyone had ever seen.

When the magic calmed down, Red became visible as he made love to Lust. He was going slow but hard, hitting Lust’s g-spot with every thrust. Lust was moaning like the whore he was. The audience sighed and started fiddling with the buckles on their pants. Stars, were they in for a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
